


You Were There for Me, I'm Here for You

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [34]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito tries to be helpful, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Hair Pulling, It takes Asami a little while to catch on, M/M, Misunderstandings, Recovery, Slash, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi, they're minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: This short story takes place following the events of Lost by no more than a week or so. Akihito notices Asami brooding. They haven't played much since Aki helped rescue Asami from Eva Glasser, and he doesn't like seeing Asami this way. He resolves to find a way to prove to his lover that, despite the fact that he was captured, Aki doesn't see him as any less of a man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdreaiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/gifts).



> My wonderful girl, cdreaiton, gave me the idea for this short fic, which was supposed to be a drabble. It kind of is one, for me, but still ended up a little too long to post on the blog. There's little actual sex in this one. Please forgive me.
> 
> Also please note that I am NOT belittling or downplaying the reality of PTSD! When people go through traumatic experiences, those things change them, and sometimes it's not easy to put those events behind them. This doesn't mean they're weak. Facing trauma and dealing with it every day takes courage.

Asami sits in semi-darkness in the living room, smoking and staring out at the city. Aki watches him from the shadows of the hallway. He’s seen this a lot since they brought Asami home from that basement. He bites his lip, thinking about how when Asami rescued him from Feilong’s ship, he’d taken Akihito to that island. To wait on his passport, had been the story, but Aki knows it had also been to help him recover, help him find himself again. He can’t take Asami away anywhere, but maybe he can help him too. Somehow.

 

He bites his lip when he takes the black acrylic bath brush down from its hook in the shower, his ass clenching in his jeans. He stares at it for a minute, solid and cool in his hands. It hurts so much when Asami uses it on him. The acrylic stings a lot more than leather or wood, and because its handle is long, it builds up one hell of a wallop. Fuck, he’s gonna be bawling his eyes out in less than two minutes probably. His chin lifts and he looks at himself in the mirror.  _ It’s worth it. _ He tells himself. Quickly, before he can change his mind, he shimmies out of his jeans and underwear and pads silently into the dimly lit room where Asami is brooding. His lover’s head turns as he approaches, and he sees one of those elegant brows lift as Asami takes in his state of dress. Or rather, undress. He lets out a surprised grunt and rushes to stub out his cigarette when Aki wordlessly lays himself facedown over Asami’s lap, shoving the bath brush at him without looking. 

 

“I’ve been bad,” whispers Akihito.

 

There’s a lengthy pause as Asami stares at the bath brush in his hand, then looks down at his lover’s very cute bare bottom draped across his lap, then back at the bath brush.

 

“Aki…” he starts, but Akihito interrupts him.

 

“ _ Very _ bad,” he says firmly.

 

“Have you, then?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Asami sets the bath brush on the floor and spanks Aki with his hand. For a long, long time, until Aki is a crying, moaning, begging mess and comes in his lap with a desperate wail, and then Asami bends him over the back of the couch and fucks him until he comes again. They snuggle on the couch for a while after that, and when Akihito finally gets up to go get a washcloth and Asami to go and change, he bends down and picks the bath brush up off the floor and hands it to Akihito without a word. Aki goes and hangs it back where it belongs, blinking back more tears. He’s just going to have to try harder.

 

He knows just what to do. The next day, he does his best to be at his bratty worst. He makes fun of Asami every chance he gets. He talks back and puts sugar in Asami’s tea. When Asami just smirks at him and rolls his eyes, Akihito yells at him.

 

“Trying to earn another spanking, Aki-kun?” asks Asami mildly.

 

“Gee, ya think, old man?” snaps Akihito, sticking out his tongue.

 

Asami just laughs at him. Furious, Aki kicks him in the shins. Asami’s golden eyes flash, and Aki thinks triumphantly,  _ At last _ !

 

“Akihito, if you want me to spank you, you know by now that all you have to do is ask,” says Asami patiently. Aki’s heart clenches. He hates it, Asami feeling like the only way they can play now is if Aki gives him permission. He shoves his sadness down and glares at Asami.

 

“Oh, fuck you,” he snaps, turning away so Asami won’t see how close to crying he is. Again.

 

“If that’s the way you want to play it, little boy, go to the play room and pick something. I’ll be there in five minutes, and I expect to find you bent over the spanking bench. Naked.” Asami’s voice has the dangerous purr to it that has always made Akihito’s tummy churn pleasantly with excitement and nerves.

 

He hurries to the secret room and peruses all the toys there carefully. He’s got to break Asami out of this, somehow. If he can just get him to really tear into Aki’s butt one time, surely he’ll see that he still can, that it’s okay. His hand trembles when he chooses, but he refuses to let himself change his mind, stripping quickly and climbing onto the buttery leather of the spanking bench, settling his knees and elbows into its supports and draping his selection across his back. He hears Asami’s footsteps approaching and tries to still the terrified pounding of his heart. He doesn’t look up when Asami comes in, and can only see the black of his pants and white of his shirt, and his hand when he raises it to take the handle of the thick leather tawse Aki has chosen to be “punished” with for being so awful today. The only other time Asami has ever used the tawse on him was when he’d really punished Akihito for getting himself kidnapped by drug runners over a year ago. 

 

“Akihito,” snaps Asami, “what in hell is the meaning of this?”

 

“Nothing,” mutters Aki sullenly.

 

“That won’t do,” says Asami. He turns and sets the tawse down somewhere, then helps Aki up off the horse and makes him dress and leads him back to the bedroom, where he sits down on the bed and makes Akihito sit with him. “You’re  _ scared _ of the tawse, Aki. Tell me what’s going on right now. You would never voluntarily ask to be struck with something so severe. Have you actually done something you’re feeling guilty about? I thought we were past this, that you trusted me enough to talk to me.”

 

The stupid tears well up again, but there’s no avoiding it now. He just hopes Asami will be able to listen to him, and move past his hesitance to treat Aki just the same as he always did before.

 

“Asami,” he says softly, reaching up to touch his lover’s heartbreakingly handsome face with gentle fingers, “you’ve always helped me after the times I got captured. When you rescued me from Feilong the first time, and showed me I wasn’t damaged goods and you still wanted me. When you took me to the island so I could recover for a while before we came home, and you helped drive away the bad dreams about that man strangling me, and when you showed me we were still okay the morning after you...p-punished me that time. I want to do the same thing for you. Nothing’s changed, just because that awful Eva woman captured you. I don’t think about you any differently, not even after you made Feilong….flog you. You don’t have to worry about it. It’s okay. You’re still...I mean, it doesn’t change that you’re my…dom. Or whatever”

 

Asami stares at him in shock as Akihito’s words sink in. His lips part, and Aki nods at him encouragingly. Suddenly, Asami throws his head back and bursts out laughing. He wraps his arms around Aki and  _ rolls _ with laughter. He laughs until there are tears in his whiskey-colored eyes and he is completely out of breath. Confused and a little scared and also slightly hurt, Akihito shoves against him violently until Asami finally lets him go and subsides a little, still snickering with mirth.

 

“What’s wrong with you,” mutters Aki, hugging himself defensively.

 

“Oh gods, I adore you,” says Asami, finally getting himself under control. “You thought that because I haven’t done anything very intense with you since that night, I’ve been questioning myself as a Dominant. And you’ve been trying to show me that I don’t need to. Is that about right?”

 

“So what if it is?” demands Akihito a little sullenly.

 

“Akihito, you marvelous, silly, wonderful boy,” says Asami affectionately, “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but a hard flogging with a latigo flogger makes your shoulders very sore for quite some time. I have no intention of giving you anything but my best, so I had to let my own body recover.”

 

“But...but you wouldn’t use the bath brush,” whispers Aki. Asami smiles.

 

“You hate the bath brush unless we’re roleplaying and you’ve been very, very naughty, or you’re already so turned on that you can handle it. When you came and asked me to spank you, it made me happy, so I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel. I wasn’t sure why you’d brought it, but I didn’t really think anything of it until I saw the tawse today. You don’t just dislike that, you’re  _ afraid _ of it.”

 

“You...you’re sure you’re okay?” asks Aki hesitantly.

 

“I’m very sure. Akihito, bottoming, whether it is nonconsensual or consensual, will never make me question who I am or what my role is in our relationship. And I’ll prove it.” Abruptly, Asami stands up and begins taking off his clothes. Aki stares at him for a few seconds, because it’s just hard not to. His body is so perfect, every clean line and sculpted muscle making him appear almost too perfect to be real, but after Asami’s shirt hits the floor and his pants are unzipped, Akihito stands up and begins to follow suit.

 

“No,” Asami stops him. “You keep your clothes on. Get a set of cuffs.”

 

Utterly confused, Aki trots back into the play room and grabs a set of black leather cuffs. He brings them back and hands them obediently to Asami, who is sitting on the edge of the bed now, completely naked. He’s just about to hold his hands out for Asami to put them on him when he realizes that Asami is buckling them on  _ himself _ instead. He stands there goggling until Asami finishes, then lazily rolls back onto the bed and slowly raises his arms above his head.

 

“Secure these, if you please,” Asami asks pleasantly.

 

“Wh...what are you doing?”

 

“Proving my point. Please do as I ask?”

 

Blinking in shock, Aki crawls a little stiffly up to the head of the bed and clips one of the short chains which is semi-permanently attached to sunken o-rings in the wall to the D-rings riveted to the cuffs. Asami tugs experimentally at them, nods, and then looks at Akihito where he hovers a little nervously by the edge of the bed. His compelling eyes sparkle with mischief as well as darker things, and Aki can’t look away. 

 

“Come here,” says Asami, his voice a deep baritone growl in his chest. A little haltingly, Aki climbs up beside him, but Asami shakes his head and makes him get on top instead.

 

“What do you want me to do?” he whispers.

 

“You do know that I like a little pain sometimes,” Asami replies, and Akihito nods, wide eyed. Asami has said so, and certainly never protests in the slightest when Aki digs his nails into his back or arms during sex. Feilong has bitten him a couple of times, but Akihito hasn’t been able to bring himself to go that far.

 

“You said you did. I mean, I believe you,” he adds hastily.

 

“Put your hands in my hair,” Asami says quietly. Softly, Aki cards his fingers through the inky darkness, watching Asami’s face. Despite his uncertainty at the situation, his dick is starting to stir in his pants. It’s hard to be exposed to this much of Asami’s skin and not be affected by it. “In the back,” Asami urges, smiling up at him. “Now make a fist.”

 

Hesitantly, Akihito does it, slowly closing his hand in the hair at the back of Asami’s head. Asami’s gaze takes on a challenging look.

 

“Tighter, Takaba-san. Come on. No!  _ Tighter! _ ”

 

With a tiny gasp, Aki clenches his fist in Asami’s hair as tight as he can. 

 

“Like that?” he asks a bit breathlessly, beginning to grow excited despite his confusion.

 

“Don’t let go,” Asami warns. The powerful muscles in his neck bunch and he pulls against Aki’s hold. Akihito holds on and meets the challenge in Asami’s eyes. “Now,” growls Asami, “I want you to pull my head to the side. Make me do it, Aki.”

 

Akihito settles himself more firmly against Asami’s body, becoming abruptly aware that he can feel Asami’s cock pressed against the seat of his jeans. The other man is fully erect. This knowledge erases the last of Akihito’s nerves and he plants his free hand against the bed for leverage and pulls Asami’s hair, exerting more and more force as Asami refuses to be budged, smirking up at him. With a little growls, he gives in the the thrill and yanks as hard as he can, forcing Asami’s head to tilt back and to the side, baring the long line of his throat. 

 

“Fuck, this is hot,” he breathes. 

 

“Now bite me.” The words trickle through Asami’s teeth like a wolf’s snarl. Akihito no longer feels hesitant. He leans down and licks a stripe up the side of Asami’s neck, then places quick, nipping kisses all the way back down. At last, he presses his lips to warm skin, his tongue teasing the spot softly for a few seconds, then opens his mouth and closes his teeth slowly around skin and muscle and tendon. Just as slowly, he begins to bear down, closing his jaws bit by bit. This is amazing, and heady, but he doesn’t want to go too far. Asami rolls his hips up against Akihito’s clothed backside and hums encouragingly. Aki bites a little harder, then harder still, waiting for Asami to say stop. Asami doesn’t.

 

“Come on, little boy. You can do better than that. Fucking  _ bite me _ ,” he hisses, and jerks his head against Akihito’s hold on his hair. Okay then. Aki can’t contain a small groan of lust as he does it, but gives in. He stops holding back for fear of hurting Asami and bites him, digging his teeth deep, snarling. The sound Asami makes is part pain but mostly pleasure. 

 

Panting, Akihito backs off and looks at the mark he’s made. Deep indentations from his teeth mar Asami’s flesh, which is already red and swelling, dark purple in the deepest spots. Having had plenty of marks just like this, he knows it’s going to bruise. The hand holding Asami’s hair is starting to hurt, so he lets go and wiggles his fingers a little. The grin Asami fires up at him is pure filth.

 

“That all you got, little boy?”

 

“Shut up,” says Akihito sharply, a little horrified by himself, but not stopping himself from saying it either. “You said you could prove that any kind of bottoming wouldn’t change anything, and you’re just...p-pushing me to get me to go along. I’m in. Okay? I’ll stop whenever you say. You can trust me.”

 

“I do,” smiles Asami.

 

“Good. Then shut up and turn your head to the other side.”

 

Asami chuckles softly as he obeys Aki, turning his head to expose the other side of his neck. Akihito bites him there too, and Asami gives him a small pleasure sound, rolling his hips again. He’s showing Aki more than he did when he’d let Akihito handcuff him to this same bed, being more physically responsive and vocal. Akihito bites Asami several times, leaving deep teeth marks that will most definitely leave bruises each time. By the time he’s done, he’s so hard that the tight fit of his jeans is painful. He rolls off of Asami and starts to take off his clothes.

 

“Aki, part of the point of this is….” Asami starts to say something, to tell him he should leave his clothes on, probably.

 

“I know, but I don’t care,” he retorts, dropping his shirt and shoving his jeans down until they hit the floor and he can step out of them. “ _ You _ don’t always leave your clothes on, and I want to feel your skin underneath me. It’s up to me, right? Besides, I’m keeping my underwear on, see?” Asami huffs out a soft laugh and subsides. Akihito leaves his boxer briefs on and crawls slowly back up Asami’s recumbent body, stopping when he straddles the other man’s waist. Slowly, he leans down and gives Asami’s mouth a little flick with his tongue. “Now, kiss me,” he demands, and smashes his mouth down against Asami’s lips. He kisses Asami hungrily, greedily, and then sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and bites him, hard. Much harder than he’s ever dared. Asami just growls his approval into the kiss and slowly licks his own blood away when Akihito breaks it, closing his mouth and smiling at the taste.

 

Aki suddenly remembers the last time he’d had Asami bound this way, and the one thing that had come even close to pulling an audible, physical reaction from him. He scoots down slowly, then pushes Asami’s legs apart and lays between them. He lifts the weight of Asami’s testicles with this fingers and licks each one softly, then licks his way up the thick, heavy shaft. He runs his tongue around the head, darts it into the slit, then sucks it into his mouth. Stroking his tongue along its length as he goes, he lowers his mouth over Asami’s erection. 

 

“You can bite there too,” says Asami softly. Aki rolls his eyes up to meet the other man’s gaze, and feels his belly tighten at the look he sees there. Hooded amber glitters at him, lust evident in the way the pupils are dilated. 

 

“A-are you sure?” he asks breathlessly.

 

“Only the shaft, and go slow. I’ll stop you when it’s too much.”

 

Akihito takes Asami’s cock in his mouth again, and sucks it down as far as he can comfortably go. Then, with his eyes locked on Asami’s face, he slowly starts to close his teeth. He feels them press into warm, solid flesh, then gradually start to make indentations in it. Asami’s eyelids fall closed for a moment and his cock twitches in Aki’s mouth. He moans through his teeth, rutting his hips slowly against the bed. When the sound vibrates through his teeth and down Asami’s length, Asami lets out a soft groan through his closed mouth. His hips lift slightly.

 

“More,” he hisses through his teeth. Akihito bears down a bit harder, then harder still. Not because Asami says so, but because it’s starting to alarm him a little, he backs off, panting, and stares at what he’s done. He can see a perfect pattern of darker teeth impressions against the redness of Asami’s cock. When Asami says nothing about stopping, he does it again, setting his teeth to a different spot and slowly biting down. Doing this is heady, dangerous, exciting, and terrifying all at once. This time, he doesn’t stop until Asami grits out,

 

“Enough!”

 

Aki backs off immediately, licking and sucking away the sting. He feels like he’s going to combust at any moment, shocked and titillated by the things Asami has let him do to him. It’s not a scene, exactly, but it’s quite a bit like topping. Asami is confident enough to let him do this. All of Akihito’s fears and worries for the man vanish. Only if he were still supremely confident in his own role and place in their relationship would Asami let him do this. Whimpering a little with eagerness, he clambers up the bed and unbuckles the cuffs. Asami’s eyes track him like a tiger watching its prey.

 

“I get it,” he says breathlessly as he releases the second one.

 

“Do you feel even the slightest bit of doubt that I’m fully capable of dominating the hell out of you right this moment?” asks Asami. Aki shakes his head.

 

“No!” 

 

Asami smiles slowly, lips curving into a dirty, wicked smirk that makes Akihito’s stomach flip.

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“


End file.
